Protectors of Jasper
by frost the police wolf
Summary: When trouble strikes our favorite pack of wolves. It's up to Humphrey, Kate, and their best friend Rex to stop an attacking pack. They are the only thing standing in the way of victory and defeat. Will they win or will the attacking pack be too strong.
1. Chapter 1: Kate's decision

A/N K-9 Commander: Hurry it up maggots. Come on. I've seen bags of shit move faster than you.

K-9 Recruit: Sir can we take a break?

K-9 Commander: Sure. *recruit sit down* Sick'em Frost.

Frost: *Runs out with teeth bared and chases the recruit through the course. Recruit finishes and falls to the ground exhausted.* that wasn't so bad now was it. You just needed a little encouragement. *looks at readers* oh hey guys. Just training some new recruits. This is the commander his name's Chief. Say hi Chief.

Chief: We got some more lazy recruits.

Frost: Sir yes sir. Enjoy this new story. *chases lazy recruits*

Unknown POV

I woke up to a new day. I slowly got out of the grip of my mother and father. When I was out of it I went to the breakfast den and was barely able to bring some caribou legs to them. My name you may wonder (if you don't already know who it is) is Humphrey I'm the son of Max and Summer. They are the omega leaders. I live in the western part of jasper which was recently united with the east jasper pack under truce. I have many friends. The ones I mostly hang out with are Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Kate, Lilly, and Rex. When I got the caribou legs on the ground my parents woke up. "Morning, Summer." Dad said as he kissed Mom on the lips. I made a puking imitation.

"Oh Humphrey. When you find the love of your life you'll understand us." Mom said as she licked me on the cheek.

"Yeah but 'til then." I made another puking imitation.

"Come here you." Dad said as he grabbed me and gave me a nuggie on my head.

"Dad." I said as he put me down. Once my feet touched the ground I pounced at him as he fell down. I bit him in the neck which wasn't anything fatal because I was still a pup.

"Wow I think we got an alpha in our family." Dad said to Mom as she giggled.

"Come on Dad. I wanna grow to be like you, the omega leader." I said as he lifted me off of him.

"Did you bring this Humphrey." Mom asked pointing at the caribou. I just smiled and nodded. "Such a sweet boy. Any girl will be lucky to have you. And I think you know who I mean." Mom said as she winked at me.

"Mom come on. Me and Kate are just friends. That'll never happen." I said. (In this story Kate's the one with the crush and Humphrey isn't.) "Plus she's the daughter of the alpha family." I said as we ate our caribou together. Just then Shakey, Salty, and Mooch came into the den Shakey was able to stop, but Mooch ran in to him which made them fall to the ground. Salty walked around them and I pushed him with Shakey and Mooch as I climbed on my dad. "Wolf pile!" I yelled as I jumped onto them. We all laughed knowing that we were the happiest pups alive. I heard my parents laughing as they came up to us. They pushed us out the den.

"You kids go have fun. We don't want a mess in our den." Mom said as she walked back in with Dad.

"Me and your dad have important things to talk about." Mom said in a sexy voice. They went back into the den.

"Love, I'll never understand it." I said as my friends laughed.

"So what'll we do today?" Shakey asked with curiosity.

"I thought of a new thing we can do. I call it log sledding." I said as they smiled at me.

"That sounds awesome." Mooch said.

"How do we do it?" Salty asked.

"Come young pupils and I'll teach you the art of log sledding." I said knowing this can't go wrong.

30 minutes later

"I should've thought this through." I yelled to my self as we barely missed a tree. "You guys might wanna hold on." I said as they looked in front of me where a large boulder was. One second we're on ground the next we're not. As we were falling Salty, Shakey, and Mooch landed in a pile. I was headed for them when a white blur passed me. Uh oh there's only one white wolf in our pack. And if she running that means she being chased. I was hit in the side by a wolf pup. I felt something soft on my lips. I opened my eyes to see that Kate, my best friend, was kissing me. She broke away, got off me, and blushed.

"H-hi Humphrey." Kate said nervously. I got off the floor.

"Um hey Kate." I said equally as nervous. I heard snickering above me. I looked up to see a fully black pup. He burst into laughter. "Shut it Rex." I said angrily.

"Haha wow how awkward is this huh?" He asked as he continued laughing.

"Don't tell anyone about this alright?" I asked as he nodded.

"Sure thing love birds." He said as he made a kissy face.

"Shut up." Kate yelled as she ran after Rex.

"Uh oh." Rex said as he ran away.

Kate's POV

I was chasing Rex around the territory and was finally able to catch him. I had him pinned to the ground. He struggled to get out of my grip. He finally stopped. "Done?" I asked as he tried one more time, but finally nodded. "Good what was with the teasing." I asked as I let him up.

"What I was just teasing? Plus you know you liked it. And I know that it wasn't an accident." He said as he was about to walk away.

"What are you talking about? It was an accident." I said angrily as I stepped in front of him.

"Kate you already told me you like Humphrey. The falling was an accident but the kiss wasn't. I saw you kiss him because you saw a chance and took it." Rex said as he walked around me.

"I don't know what to do." I said as I sat down. Rex stopped and turned his head towards me. "I want to be with him but the stupid alpha and omega law says it's forbidden." I said as I lowered my head in disappointment. Rex put a paw on my shoulder. I lifted my head up to see him.

"There's only two options Kate." Rex started. He put one finger up and said "tell him you love him, hope he has the same feelings, then run away from here." I quickly shook my head to that. He put up a second finger and said "or become an omega."

"But I can't do neither one." I said. "I can't run away because my family is here and I can't become an omega because I'm the future leader of the pack. I don't think there has ever been an omega as pack leader." I finished as he shrugged his shoulder.

"It's either one or the other. Or you can move on to find an alpha mate." Rex said as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Now your talking crazy." I said as I knew I couldn't move on from Humphrey. He was too much of my type of guy. He was everything I wanted in a mate. I chose the easiest way to have him. "I am going to become an omega." I said as Rex was beyond shock.

A/N Frost: well guys what do you think? Will Kate's plan work? Or will destiny have something under it's sleeve? Read next time to find out. Say bye Chief.

Chief: get back to work Frost.

Frost: you didn't have a fun puphood when you were little didn't you? Enjoy the rest of your day.


	2. Chapter 2: Humphrey's mistake

A/N Frost: happy lee ferickson day hinga dinga dergon.

Chief: Frost Sie Idiot, it's not lee ferickson day.

Frost: it's not.

Chief: no its valentines day.

Frost: ohhh. *sees a female recruit and kisses her.*

Female recruit: *slaps Frost.* perv.

Frost: what? It's valentines day.

Female recruit: *walks up to Frost and kisses him.* maybe later. Midnight at the obstacle course.

Frost: alright.

Chief: Frost Frost FROST

Frost: what? Did you say something?

Chief: verdammte Idiot. Enjoy the chapter.

Kate's POV (alpha pup's departure)

"Kate are you sure you don't want to become an alpha? This is your final decision." My dad said as he hopped on the train.

"Yes daddy. This is what I want." I said.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to find a new heir." Dad said as the trains whistle blew signaling its departure.

"Bye dad." I yelled as he waved goodbye.

"Yes yes yes." I yelled in excitement as I ran to my den. "Lilly!" I yelled as Lilly came out the den I hugged her. "Lilly it worked I'm an omega. I'm so happy that I get to be with Humphrey." Lilly had a scared look on her face as she pointed inside the den. I looked to see hell itself on four legs. My mom, Eve, came out of the den growling.

"What did you say young lady?" Mom asked as she walked ahead of us.

"Mom it's not what you think. Me and Lilly were playing Den (it's like house when you pretend your an adult and you do adult things. Except it's Den for wolves) me and Humphrey are married and Lilly and Rex are too." I said as I noticed that what I just said did not in any way shape or form help.

"I'm gonna rip Humphrey to shreds and sprinkle him onto Rex and drop Rex off at a bear's cave." Mom yelled as she stormed towards Humphrey's den. I ran after her. I was able to keep up with her but she was still able to reach his den before me.

"Mom please don't kill him." I said as I got in front of her. She looked confused so I looked back to see that only Humphrey's parents were home.

"Eve what is the meaning of this?" Summer asked as she stood up.

"Where's Humphrey?" Mom asked as Summer looked confused.

"He didn't tell you." Max asked as he stood up as well.

"Tell us what?" I asked as Lilly ran into the den exhausted.

"He joined alpha school because he saw how sad you were Kate." Max started. "He thought you were sad because all your friends were omegas except for Rex. He thought you would get bored at alpha school. I guess he wanted to surprise you." Max said as my eyes widened.

"No no no!" I yelled as I ran out the den sobbing. I ran all the way to my den. Once I got there I fell to the ground and cried like a newborn pup. I felt a paw on my shoulder and looked up to see Mom. I grabbed onto her leg and cried. She looked surprised but she bent down and put me on her chest. Lilly came in and hugged me too.

"You really loved him didn't you?" Mom asked sincerely.

"Very much Mom." I said crying into Lilly's fur and clinged tighter to Lilly.

"Is there anyway Kate can get to alpha training?" Lilly asked as she didn't let go.

"No. Once that train leaves it doesn't come back. Walking would take too long. She would miss half of training before we get there. We also don't allow training after puphood." Mom said sadly.

"So I-I'm n-not gon-na be able to l-live with hump-hrey?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kate but your an omega and you'll stay an omega." Mom said as she hugged me and Lilly.

Humphrey's POV

I was barely coming out the train as I jumped out I saw Rex up ahead. I walked over to him and pounced. "Hahaha I gotcha." I said as I pinned him.

"Humphrey what the hell are you doing here?" Rex asked as he looked shocked.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise but I came to be an alpha like you and Kate. Where is she by the way." I asked as I looked around for her.

"Humphrey, Kate chose to become an omega." Rex said angrily.

"Oh shi-"

A/N Frost: wow wow wow I will not have profanity in my story. Well at least not yet. I know it was kinda short but I've got other things to do. *puts on a cologne that was on his owner's desk.* see ya next chapter and as always enjoy the rest of your day.


	3. Chapter 3: Alpha's return

A/N Frost: sup guys nice to see you again. Well not really see you but write to you. Never mind. Enjoy the chapter.

Kate's POV (alpha's return)

I was laying in my den with Lilly having a girl to girl conversation. We talked about guys we liked, guys we hated, guys who were weird. Mainly guys. (A/N if there are any girls reading this is this what you guys talk about? Because my girl friends don't act like girls.) We were laughing at each other's jokes. Also some other omega stuff like play and act silly. Ever since alpha school started me and Lilly became great friends and shared everything with each other. But even with her I still couldn't get my mind off one problem. Humphrey. He was unfortunately now an alpha and I was again unfortunately an omega. I still had the same problem but just the ol' switcharoo. Me and Lilly were about to go meet up with the girls when a familiar scent was closing in on us. "Dad!" we both yelled as we ran out of the den and pounced at our father. He laughed as we licked his face.

"Winston." Mom said as she walked over to us. Dad pushed us off of him and kissed Mom on the lips. Me and Lilly giggled seeing them. I looked away from them and saw Humphrey, Rex, and a red furred wolf coming up the slope all of them very muscular and very handsome.

"Humphrey, Rex." I said as I walked up to them and hugged them both. I shook paws with the red wolf. Lilly walked up beside me with her eyes glued to the red wolf

"Good to see you girls again. You two are looking as beautiful as ever." Humphrey said in a gentleman's voice Rex laughed at Humphrey.

"Seriously Humphrey you couldn't be elegant if your life depended on it." Rex said as the red wolf laughed with him. "Kate, Lilly I'd like you to meet Garth, or Barf, if you'd like." Rex said as Garth punched his shoulder.

"Hey man I almost puked my guts out over at alpha school." Garth said as we all laughed. Mom and Dad came up to us.

"Eve, kids I'd like you to meet the next pack leader." Dad said as Mom went up to Garth and started inspecting him.

"He's very strong." Mom commented as Dad shook his head.

"Not Garth Eve." Dad said as Mom walked over to Rex.

"Rex was always a smart pup." Eve commented.

"Nor him." Dad said as Humphrey smiled.

"Humphrey?" Mom asked as Dad nodded. "Why Humphrey?"

"Because Humphrey actually was bred to be an alpha." Dad said.

"Come on Winston your overexaggerating." Humphrey said.

"I'm serious. Your strong, smart, fast, lots of stamina, leadership material, and best of all brave." Dad said as he smiled at Humphrey. "I've never seen an omega become an experienced alpha in such little time."

"Stop it Winston you'll make me blush." Humphrey joked as everyone laughed. I walked up to Humphrey.

"It's very nice to see you Humphrey." I say as I nuzzle him. Next thing I hear a cough.

"Ahem! Um Kate you're nuzzling me a little too longer than normal." Humphrey said while blushing. My eyes opened wide as I realized he was right.

"Oh um I gotta go um get uh a drink yeah a drink." I said as I tripped on a rock. "Haha owww." I said making it sound like a howl. I ran off to the nearby river.

Humphrey's POV

"What was that about?" I asked the group as Lilly ran off to find Kate. Rex, Garth, and Winston shrugged their shoulders as Eve was walking towards Lilly and Kate.

"So you're serious about making Humphrey next pack leader?" Garth asked Winston.

"Of course. At first I thought he would be hard to train since he was an omega but turns out he's a fine alpha." Winston says with a proud smile on his face.

"Well then as future leader of the eastern pack I'd like to be the first to call Mr. Pack Leader." Garth said as he held out his paw. I pushed his paw away and gave him a big hug.

"Haha alright Humphrey let'em breath. The eastern pack is our ally remember?" Rex said as I let go of Garth as he sucked in air.

"Sorry." I said as he got up.

"It's alright." Garth said as he smiled at me.

"One day I'll be a pack leader too." Rex said as he looked behind us and smiled. He looked towards us with the same smile.

"What're you smiling ab..." I was cut short when a scent hit my nose. Well scents. "Uh oh."

"Wolf pile!" Three wolves and Rex yelled as me and Garth were jumped on.

"Haha good to see ya Humphrey." Shakey said smiling.

"Yeah haven't seen you since you left on winter." Salty said as he was on top of me.

"You sure did get bigger." Mooch said as he on top of the pile.

"Get your butt out of my face." Garth said as he tried to get up.

"Only if you tell us who you like." Rex said as we all looked at him.

"I don't have a crush on anyone I've just had dates not relationships." Garth said as he looked down sadly. We all got off and I patted his back.

"Don't worry you'll find that special someone eventually. You still got us." I said as he looked at our little gang.

"I'm doomed." He said as we all laughed. I looked to see that Winston retired for the rest of the day. I don't blame'em the trip back was long. I would go find my own den but I got something to do today. I walked away from my friends while they were still laughing. I saw my parent's den coming up. I walked in to see Mom and Dad asleep in each other's paws. I was able to stealth fully slide in between them. I remember the first thing I saw when I was a pup opening my eyes was my parents in this position keeping me safe. The day after that wasn't a good second day with sight. I shuddered remembering seeing my parents in 'that' position. I pressed up against Mom who smiled and fell asleep.

Kate's POV

I was sobbing at the lake with Lilly patting my back. "It's alright Kate. You can find a nice omega boy and forget about Humphrey." Lilly said as I shook my head.

"No no one will ever be as good as Humphrey. He is my true love and I don't know how but I think we were meant to be." I said as Mom nuzzled my chin up at eye level with her.

"Kate he's an alpha. Even though I'm the pack leader I can't change years of customs. Alphas and omegas can't be mates." Mom said as I moved from her touch. I looked at my reflection.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to go to alpha school to cheer me up?" I asked no one in particular. I looked up to see an owl looking at me. An owl at night wasn't unusual but what was is that this owl was a snow owl. I could tell by his shape and form. What is a snow owl doing here in spring time? Does this mean something? I got up and started moving. I was never let out of the owl's sight.

"You will change history, law, and old traditions. As long as you keep your beliefs and not stray from your current path." The owl said as he turned north and flew away. I looked at Mom and Lilly who's heads were turned in confusion. We looked at each other and started walking to the den wondering what the owl meant.

A/N Frost: so what was the owl saying? Will Humphrey and Kate end up together? And why is Kate so important? What is to happen to the pack? Will Humphrey and Kate's destinies intertwine with each other's? Why am I asking so many questions? We'll have to find out later. For now thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day.


	4. Chapter 4: A bad hunt gone worse

A/N Frost: hello once again it's me Evil Knevel. Knevel: no your not i am. Frost: wow your still alive I thought you died already. Knevel: nope. Frost: cool. Enjoy the chapter. Hey can you jump buses. Max's POV I opened my eyes and grabbed the fur that was in front of me. I thought it was my darling wife. But I found out I was wrong when I noticed grey fur. Strange Summer's fur is white. I opened my eyes to see my son Humphrey. I jumped up waking up Summer. "Son your back!" I yelled in excitement as Humphrey smiled from ear to ear. "Hey pops how you doing?" Humphrey asked as I grabbed in a huge bear hug and even lifted him off the ground. "Can't...breath." I heard him say. I put him down only to see Summer tackle him to the ground. Summer smothered him in kisses and licks on both cheeks. "Come on Summer he barely came yesterday and your spoiling him." I laughed as she continued. She finally stopped and let Humphrey up. I walked around him to see what alpha training has done to my boy. His legs look strong. He looks taller than the last time I saw him. Which wasn't a surprise because he left when he was a pup. Now here he is. My son. A fully trained, loyal alpha to the pack. I couldn't be more proud of my son at this moment. Humphrey's POV I looked into my father's eyes and I saw pride and respect. He was proud that I completed alpha training. He also respected me that I finished it at all. This will spark something new. The first omega to become an alpha, a pack leader, and maybe one day a father. I'll worry about that later. Right now I can't wait to play with my parents like I used to when I was a pup. Before I could, Hutch came in. "Humphrey, Winston would like to show the alphas how useful omegas can be." He said with a smile. "Well I gotta go, I'll see ya later Mom and Dad." I said as I gave both of them a lick on the cheek. "Make me proud son." Dad said with a prideful smile. "But be careful, those caribous could be tricky creatures." Mom warned me as I left with Hutch towards the valley. "Ya know, if you show the alphas how good you are you'll spark up new ideas." Hutch said smiling. "How do you mean?" I asked confused. "Alphas will treat omegas equally, omegas would at least try alpha school, and maybe just maybe you'll change a few laws and traditions." Hutch said as I smiled thinking of how better it would be for omegas to be equals with alphas. I could keep my omega friends instead of leaving them behind for my alpha duties. I could spend more time with Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Lilly, and Kate. When I even thought of Kate I felt like I could fly. I don't know why but every time I think of Kate it's like I feel a boost of energy. Thinking of Kate got me through alpha training because I knew when I came back I would get to play with her all day, everyday. I pushed that aside as I saw Winston talking with Tony the eastern pack leader, Kota the northern pack leader, and Daisy the southern pack leader. They looked at me and I could see in there eyes they were impressed. "Is this the young gun you were talking about Winston?" Daisy asked as she circled me. "Yes and I'm proud to call him a pack mate." Winston said as I smiled big. "Alright what happens here determines the fate of your pack." Kota said with an expressionless face. "Show'em what you learned at alpha school." Tony said with a smile. I nodded and head towards the valley. Before I left Tony called me back. "I almost forgot you're allowed to bring one alpha. Will you accept or decline this perk?" He informed me as I thought about it. "Rex." I said as a couple minutes passed by before Rex showed up. We went down to the valley and saw four caribous. I signaled Rex to take two while I get the other two. He nodded and went around the caribous. I grabbed a rock and threw it in a random direction. The caribou looked in that direction and saw nothing. I saw my chance and leaped out the grass grabbing one of the caribou's throats and quickly leaping off that one towards my next target which I also killed. I looked to see that Rex took one down. I saw the last caribou running away. I quickly sprinted towards it and slashed at it's neck. I smiled my accomplishment and howled to get some help. The four pack leaders started walking down the valley. I felt the ground start to shake. I looked behind me to see the shadows of a stampede. "Run! Stampede!" I yelled as Rex and the pack leaders started running towards the valley. I saw Winston's hind paw get stuck on a root growing out. He told the others to go without him. I ran up to Winston. I started to rip the root off his leg. When it snapped I saw the caribous even closer. I tackled Winston to a log that was left out in the open. I felt terrible pain in my hind leg as I found out a caribou's leg kicked it before I made it in the log. I whimpered as the pain shot through me like a bullet. I saw Winston staring at me worriedly. "Humphrey are you alright." Winston asked as I nodded painfully. "I hope this stampede ends soon cause your leg tells me differently." The stampede soon stopped and Winston helped me up. The ground shook as we were halfway to the side of the valley. I looked to see that the caribou were back in another stampede. "Winston run!" I yelled as he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you Humphrey. Your like the son I never had." Winston said as we barely made much progress. "I wasn't asking." I said as I used all the strength I had to bite Winston's tail and threw him on a low cliff. I started to run, but my leg was injured badly. I looked to my side only to get hit by a hoove. I don't know if it was fate or the fact that I was too young to die or some other explanation, but I got right back up and was able to jump onto one of the cliffs. I collapsed to the ground with a blurry vision. Before the darkness took me to the wolves on the clouds I saw Winston, Eve, and Kate running towards me. Hopefully not for the last time, I shut my eyes and knocked out. A/N Frost: that was awesome! *knevel rides on a dirt bike* Knevel: remember kids this is not CGI this is real life. Do not try these stunts at home. Frost: while he does some more stunts, I'll ask what you thought of the latest chapter. Sorry I was gone for awhile I was temporarily offline with my dad helping him fix some stuff around his house. And remember... Knevel: *jumps over four choppers and lands safely* enjoy the rest of your day. 


End file.
